Rain Drops And Starlight
by HaloGatomon
Summary: The sequel to Bright Eyes And Angel Wings. Gohan's thoughts on a battle he knows he can't win. Please R&R!


Disclaimer~I don't own DBZ, never will do so don't sue me k?  
  
Author's Note~This fic is the sequel to "Bright Eyes And Angel Wings". Once again this fic is dedicated to my great friend Kate(aka-Night Storm Goddess). Go check out her fics cause they are wicked! So once again I shall give all my thanks to Kate for being such a cooly friend to me! You're the best! ^-^  
  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
Rain Drops And Starlight  
  
WHAM!  
  
He punched the young lilac haired boy hard and watched him fall to the ground with a sickening thud. He stared silently and waited to see if the boy moved, he didn't. The older teenage boy sighed and his glance softened as he bent down to the lilac haired boy. The black haired boy smiled and ruffled the young boy's down falling hair.  
  
"Your so much like your father Trunks. So determined, so head strong, so full of courage and so powerful. I'm sorry you can't come with me this time, but this fight is too dangerous. I've taught you everything I know and I have no doubt that if I don't succeed in this then you shall defeat the Androids and restore peace to the world. Take care of your mother for me. Goodbye Trunks and good luck for the future."  
  
Gohan finally stood up and held his head high in the air and glared in the direction where more explosions were heard. Moving swiftly, he flew straight at them.  
  
  
"Oh look 18, our little play friend has returned." 17 spoke in a sinister tone as Gohan flew towards them.  
  
"Oh goodie, something more to kill other than puny humans." 18 replied.  
  
Gohan landed opposite the two Androids and growled fiercely at them. He clenched his fists through anger and he began rising his Ki.  
  
"This ends here Androids!" Gohan yelled. "Your reign of terror will no longer destroy this world!"  
  
"Oh it is the end Gohan, the end for you!" 18 yelled, firing a sudden energy blast at Gohan.  
  
He dodged quickly and powered up to Super Saiyan. He glared down at the Androids from the sky.  
  
"Your sick and twisted humour has decimated planet Earth and I won't stand by and let you get away with anymore! All the sorrows, deaths and destruction you've caused, I won't stand for it anymore! If my dad were here, you'd be long dead by now!"  
  
"Oh, then why is he not here?" 17 asked, smirking.  
  
"He died. He died a while ago from a deadly heart virus."  
  
"Some help he is then." 18 replied, flicking the hair from her face.  
  
"But he isn't gone! He exists in my heart and if there's one thing above all he taught me, it's to never give up and I won't! You hear me! I WILL NEVER GIVE UP!"  
  
Gohan charged forward, hitting 18 with a powerful blow to her chin. She stumbled backwards, but quickly recovered herself. That was 17's cue to attack Gohan, but the Demi-Saiyan jumped upward and elbowed 17 in the back of his head. Gohan then darted backwards towards the ruins of a large building. 17 and 18 growled angrily at Gohan.  
  
"You little brat!" 18 screamed. "You'll pay dearly for this!"  
  
"Oh he will 18." 17 said calmly, clenching his fist tightly. "Gohan! I take it you wish to see your father again. Well then I won't disappoint you!"  
  
17 then flew at Gohan faster than his eyes could keep track and he instantly found himself on the receiving end of a powerful punch on his face, breaking his jaw. Gohan screamed in pain as he flew backward straight into the ruins of the old building. It was then Gohan knew he wasn't going to win, but he wouldn't give up no matter what happened. He didn't care anymore.   
Gohan slowly rose painfully to his feet and breathed heavily.  
  
"No…no more running…no more fleeing…no more." Gohan said quietly, but passionately. "My dad taught me…never to give up and I won't. I am Gohan, son of Goku. I will fight. I will fight for freedom. I will fight for justice. I will fight for the people of this planet. I will fight for the Z Fighters. I will fight for everyone.  
  
Gohan blasted out of the ruins like a phoenix from the ruins, a phoenix who knew this fight would not be won by him. But it didn't stop him. Gohan powered up to maximum power and went full out.  
  
"MASENKO HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The blinding flash of pure Saiyan power engulfed the two Androids as a huge explosion rocketed through out the whole area.   
  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Bulma watched fearfully out across the horizon at the huge dome shaped blast of light energy. She knew it was Gohan because her heart was crying out with grief. She knew what the outcome of this battle would be and she turned away and started sobbing. Pale crystal tears snaked down her face and fell on to the dusted dirt ground.   
  
"Thank you for trying Gohan. Thank you."  
  
  
Gohan floated above the ground and breathed heavily. Sweat poured down from his face as he tried to keep in focus. Suddenly, the Androids appeared behind him.  
  
"Nice try Gohan." 17 said. "But not good enough."  
  
17 launched the fatal assault by thrusting his knee in Gohan's stomach. As the Demi-Saiyan cried out, 18 brought her fists down upon Gohan's back. He plunged down and crashed on the side of a toppled building. The two Androids repeatedly punched and kicked Gohan all over his body, shattering bones, tearing flesh, rupturing organs.   
The Android's bloodthirsty frenzy continued for over 10 minutes by which time Gohan was on the verge of death. 18 was about to deliver the final blow when 17 stopped her.  
  
"No 18, let's leave Gohan to enjoy the final moments of his pitiful existence. It's much more fun don't you agree?"  
  
18 looked miffed but did as her brother said. She released Gohan from her iron grip and watched in mild humour as his battered, bloody body slid down the side of the building and crashed down on to the cold, hard ground. Gohan lay still on his back, looking up at his assigns.   
  
"I hope you realise that it was meaningless that you survived this far Gohan." 18 yelled. "You couldn't stop us, no one can. We are indestructible."  
  
18 joined her brother while taking one last look at the dying Demi-Saiyan.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing Gohan." 18 said. "Don't forget to send us a postcard from hell!"  
  
Laughing cruelly, the two Androids flew off across the darkened sky, leaving Gohan to his fate.  
  
  
The clouds gathered thickly over the sky and heavy rain began falling. Lightning flashed and thunder roared.   
As another lightning bolt streaked across the deadly darkness, it highlighted the motionless features of Gohan's bloody form. Though somehow, he was not dead. Though he wished he were. The pain he was feeling was excruciating. He was glad that his father never went through this and never had the chance that he possibly might have if he had lived. The rain pelted relentlessly on Gohan, imitating tiny spears tearing through his broken, dying body. Small tears trickled from Gohan's eyes, mixing with the rain drops and blood. He stared up at the sky.  
  
"I…I'm..sorry..I..failed..you…father…" Gohan whispered, fighting the sobs escaping his mouth.  
  
His sobs and tiny cries caused Gohan to gasp erratically, his chest heaving air in and out of his body. The blood continued to spill from the hundreds of wounds on his body, though not as fast since most of it was in a pool around the Demi-Saiyan already. Gohan could feel his life ebbing ever closer to death. He wished it would just end, but he assumed that was his punishment for not being able to stop the Androids. His mind went over his life. He thought of his family and friends. He thought of his father and the last time he spent with him. He thought of how valiantly his friends had fought to stop the Androids. He thought of the pain they must've felted when they died, and he cried. He couldn't stop. He felt like he had let everyone down. He felt like he had let his father down.  
  
"I..I'm..so..sorry…father…that I let….you down…I…don't…deserve to be…to be your son."  
  
As Gohan turned his head over to the side and continued quietly sobbing, a small light appeared from above. Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the light. It was coming from a small whole in the clouds which continued to drench the area in rain. Then, the light expanded to engulf Gohan's entire body. Outside the light, the rain poured in sheets of icy cold blasts. But on the inside, that was different. Gohan looked upward, amazed by what he saw. The stars. They were so beautiful.   
  
"Gohan."  
  
The stars glowed just as brightly as they had done the night his father died.   
He knew he was coming for him.   
A promise made in the past was the promise that would be kept.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan let out a heavy sigh and smiled. The pain in his body then left him. The starlight grew until it surrounded him entirely. The light became golden in it's integrity. He no longer felt heavy, sick and dying. He felt like he was floating and he was so light too.   
A hand extended out to him. Gohan hesitated a little at first, but trustingly took it and was pulled gently upward to a warrior's smiling face with bright eyes and angel wings.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Gohan felt his heart burst with joy and the eternal love cradled his soul as he was once more reunited with the friends of his life and the person he cherished the most.  
  
"Father."  
  
  
Fight for the right to be free  
Fight for your loved ones  
Everyone goes, but no one leaves  
Love and cherish   
Everyone has ups and downs  
Of rain drops and starlight  
But everyone has a guardian  
With bright eyes and angel wings 


End file.
